


Right Place, Right Time

by Anaredrina



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Dirty Talk, Car Sex, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lots of dialogue, Modern Era, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Creampie, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reader-Insert, Rule 34, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom-ish leon, leon being a dumbass, leon being a fucking boomer, leon got a vasectomy you can pry that from my cold dead hands, lots of swearing, old leon is dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: You meet none other than *special agent* Leon Kennedy in a cheap, trashy college town bar. While he may be around 40 now, that didn't stop you from pursuing him while fresh out of college, and finding out there's a lot more to him than just looking like John Wick with an alcohol problem, and fear of zombie dogs and women. Awkwardness and smut ensues :)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Right Place, Right Time: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intended for a sort of college age reader/self insert thingy with Leon in his 2020 glory. A few parts were posted elsewhere earlier this year. No, I do not write 30,000 words per day like a fucking octopus. Still hope you enjoy! :)

You met him at a bar. He was handsome, a bit rough around the edges, and didn't really seem like he wanted to be here at all despite downing endless amounts of whiskey. You also didn't really want to be here, but your friends figured it's time they take you to a bar on a night out on the town since your graduation is right around the corner. You honestly hate bars, but hey, you're graduating, so why not. 

This man caught your attention almost immediately because he stuck out like a sore thumb. You couldn't tell if he was just another student or not, maybe he was a post grad student judging by his apparent age. He looked like a drastically more handsome and sexy John Wick, no offense to Keanu Reeves.   
Either way, the whole evening you wouldn't shut up about him to your friends, until they convinced you to just go talk to the poor sod, that John Wick lookalike; he's been staring at you the entire night as well. 

After your first encounter with him, you learned that his name is Leon, Leon Kennedy. Not John. He wasn’t very clear or straightforward about his job, but he told you that the booze is cheaper here and the college kids seem to know better than to bother him, with the exception of you of course. He tried to say that in a joking manner, and it just barely worked. 

He was definitely older than you, but he also seemed to be beating around the bush on that topic. But otherwise, you got along well and had a lot to talk about, and a lot of views in common. Not to mention his sense of humor was delightful, even if you don’t want to admit it is maybe a bit crass and campy; sometimes downright offensive and sometimes way too gaudy. 

You noticed he seemed to come there almost every damn evening, and so you began to try and do the same thing. First your friends thought it was cute, but you didn’t really tell them much aside from the fact that you’re going out to see Leon, or hope to see him. Lucky for you, the bastard was very predictable, and he did want to see you too. Soon your friends began to think that something is off, but hey, you are a responsible adult, aren’t you?

A few weeks after your first encounter, many nights of hanging out in a bar full of people you could care less about, there was clearly some sort of chemistry between the two of you. He flirted with you, and seemed to genuinely like you aside from the fact he thought you were an attractive young woman. But he’d always be condescending towards himself when complimenting you, saying that someone like yourself can do much better than him, or that all the boys must be after you. 

You sort of feel bad for him, but he had some kind of air of mystery around him that you liked so much and you were determined to not let this stop you. Your conversations have gotten more and more suggestive, but Leon had always been pretty dismissive and tried to always tell you that ‘you wouldn’t want this’ when you tried to insist that you do think he’s attractive, and you’d go out with him.

Normally, you didn’t actually drink much, if not any alcohol at all when you went on these unplanned ‘dates’, but tonight, you did get something to drink because your friend gave you a ride, and was going to pick you up anyway. As horrible as it sounds, you hoped maybe he’d be willing to take you home if you’re drunk or at least appear drunk, and you could tell your friend they don’t need to pick you up. In all honesty, you were maybe tipsy at best. You were putting on a slight act. 

His antics had you growing impatient, and he was probably impatient himself but couldn’t bring himself to downright ask. He was also sober tonight for some reason, as if he had also decided that it’s time to just go ahead and shoot his shot. Not that he doesn’t refrain from driving home tipsy to begin with, but he’d rather not jeopardize two lives instead of just his own.

“So when are you gonna take me home with you and finally hook up or something? This is getting boring Leon. Come on. I bet your place doesn’t look worse than the places I've seen from these college guys. Unless you maybe live in a cardboard box… But I don’t think you do.”

That comment about the cardboard box was the booze showing, but you felt that you still had a point. He shouldn’t really have anything to hide.

Leon slammed his empty water glass down on the counter a bit more roughly than he intended, probably a tad frustrated. You were worried you’d upset him, but he seemed to be a bit sad. Wait was that really just water?

“Listen, Y/n, I appreciate the flattery and I know you don’t ask a lady about her age, but I know I’m like 15 years older than you at the minimum, maybe more like 20 years older, you’re like fresh out of college aren’t you? I’m an old fucking man. I’m 43.” He expected that you may just get up and leave or start slinging insults at him, but you took it very well, as if it meant nothing. In all honesty you didn't mind one bit and were sort of curious what a man his age would have to offer in terms of skills… In the bedroom. 

“Okay and? Do you have a wife and children? I don’t see the problem if you don’t, and I like you.”  
“No wife and no children for a damn good reason.”  
“And what is that reason?” Leon inhaled sharply and his eyes darted around the room nervously. “Y/n, seriously. I’m no good for you. As much as I want to. I’m bad news, we should just stay friends.”  
“Why don’t you let me decide that for myself? Drop the dad attitude.”

The dad comment bugged him, but he knew what you meant, and that he was being a bit hypocritical. If he’s made it this far and you genuinely didn’t care about his age, he figured he should stop treading on thin ice and not test your patience when he could get something worthwhile out of this, something meaningful.

He folded his arms across the table, and gave you a conflicted look. “Are you really sure?” You tugged at his jacket arm lazily. “Yes I am. Are you gonna make me sign a field trip permission slip or something?” He rolled his eyes and laughed at your comment.

“Okay enough with my bullshit, it goes without saying that I do indeed want to take you home and do some dirty things to you. And I’m guessing you’re not driving yourself home tonight are you? You’re drunk.”  
“Yeah I’m not driving. Don’t wanna die. My friend was gonna get me.”  
“We can go back to my place. Spend the night if you want.”  
“Sign me the fuck up for that field trip.”

Leon snickered and you turned your attention to your phone, texting your friend that they don’t need to pick you up. Leon got out his wallet and credit card and was waiting for the waiter to bring the bill. He usually doesn’t pay for both of you, but he did tonight. You also couldn’t help but notice that it's one of those fancy-pantsy rich people black credit cards. 

Those ones from the movies. It took you a bit longer than usual to put together just how much damn money he must have since you were tipsy. It’s one of those fucking centurion cards. You gave him a startled look and nearly had to pick your jaw up off the table. You may have had some drinks but that card couldn’t escape you. Maybe he thought it’d escape you since you’re tipsy? Usually he pays in cash. 

“What are you looking at?” Before you could answer, he noticed you saw the card. “Oh… Uh… I’ll tell you in the car. To be honest I thought you were too shitfaced to notice, sweetheart. And props to you for knowing what that is as a college student, you guys are usually broke as fuck.”

“You slick bas-” You cut yourself off, as the waiter came to your table to take the payment. The waiter had a similarly confused look on his face. Why the fuck is this man sitting in a place like this with that card? Either way, Leon seemed eager to leave. He was a lot taller than you expected. Come to think of it, you’ve only seen his upper body really, but he’s seen you at full height since you’d usually come later than he does, and leave earlier.

“Gee, you’re tiny.” He patted you on the head playfully, before grabbing your hand. You had a little bit of composure so you were going to spare the snide comments about what sort of fancy rich-person-mobile he must drive.

To your surprise, he drove a black Mercedes SUV, if your eyes weren’t deceiving you on the company logo. No doubt it was some luxury model though. Seemed more like a practical choice. Maybe he’s not a full on snob? Once you got in the car and buckled in, you definitely knew, yes this is some sort of fancy car no less. He was giving you more and more John Wick vibes to the point it was almost concerning you...

“I’m gonna apologize for the long-ish drive ahead of time, but now you’ve got plenty of time to demand some well earned answers,” he teased, after firing up the ignition.

immediately you started firing away.   
“What in the fuck is your job?! Some illegal shit? Why do you sit in a bar where college kids hang out like every day? And why do you look and act like fucking John Wick?”

“Well, I'm glad I could at least live up to my goal to be comparable to him. But I’d drink myself to death at home. And I stay away from people my age or in my line of work. They know who I am. You clearly didn’t, and neither do any other of those college dumbasses seem to know.”

“So who the fuck are you?”  
“Long story. Let’s just say, I’ve worked for the government.”  
“Aha, FBI agent or some shit? I’m not buying that unless you have a badge.”  
“Not the FBI or CIA.”  
“Then what did you do huh?” You still weren’t quite buying his explanation but as absurd as it sounded, something must be the source of all this money and his ability to still be seen in public, indicating he’s not any type of criminal. Maybe it's ridiculously hot Keanu Reeves in disguise as John Wick, pretending to be a certain Leon S. Kennedy?

“Remember what happened 3 years ago in New York? It took you a few seconds to remember all of the bullshit you’ve absorbed about the more recent news in your country. A lot of things happened in New York, that was rather vague. Leon decided to give you another hint. “Chicago, the university?” Wait a minute. He can’t possibly be talking about that?

“Leon, are you fucking serious? That… Zombie stuff?”  
“Yes, that zombie stuff, if that’s what you want to call it.”  
You stayed silent, processing that already huge chunk of information. But Leon continued, it almost seemed like he needed to get it off his chest for his own sake as well.

“You must have been born around the time where they blew up Raccoon City. That was my first and last day as a police officer. And the first time I met BOWs, you know, the zombie stuff.”  
“Leon.. I-”  
“South America, in 2002. More BOW stuff. Then Spain in 2004. President’s daughter went missing. A cult. Zombies. And if that wasn’t enough I was also involved in the civil war in Russia in 2011. You guessed it, more zombies. I also had to shoot the president, and almost went to fucking prison."

Ah, that stuff did ring a bell. You were young, but you’ve read enough about what is known to the public afterwards. This man had been through a _**lot**_. Holy shit.

“I can see where you get the drinking problem from…”  
Leon snickered, but took the jab at his habit humorously. He knew damn well that it was a problem. “Yup. But money can only repair so much, you know?” His voice sounded pretty bitter and sad, and if he weren’t driving you’d probably give this man a hug. “Tell me if I’m being too creepy or too forward though, please. I’m an old sack of shit, you know.”

He’s so condescending to himself, and you really hoped that maybe, just maybe you could make him change his mind. Right now you were also considering the possibility that this could become serious, or long term and not just some dumb hookup. You liked him enough to take either option gladly, and he’s already fessed up to just about anything you could have wondered about him.

“You’re not a creep or a bad person, Leon. Stop trashing yourself. You just told me what you’re capable of.” Leon was surprised that you sounded relatively sincere despite being tipsy or drunk, but held back on commenting. Instead you pulled his hand further up your thigh, closer to your midsection. From his profile view, you could tell he was smiling. You didn’t want to totally distract him from the road, but you wanted to make it clear that you’re willing to be assertive and that you want him even after he’s told you all this. He did know telling someone this stuff can be risky, especially if he were just trying to hook up. He told you because he wants to keep you, most definitely. It’s been more than a month of seeing him nearly every single day, albeit under strange circumstances and it’s not unheard of to feel a certain way about someone after that amount of time.

“Yeah? And you still want to keep doing this? Dating? I dunno what this is.”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“Like a relationship?” Oh boy, was this going to turn into some experience from highschool where you had to formally ask the other person if they wanted to be your boyfriend or girlfriend before officially posting it to Myspace, or Facebook or wherever people feel the need to share this?  
“Yes, Leon. Come on don’t make this into some teenager shit. I want you.”  
“Sorry. And I’m sorry for being so literal I’m just trying to get this straight.” He paused, trying to figure out a less cringy way to ask what he needed to know.  
“So you want to be my girlfriend?”  
“Gosh Leon. Yes. Now cut the childish crap.”  
“I just needed to be sure of what you meant, I-” He interrupted himself, and stopped mid sentence, seemingly frustrated.

Although you sort of were piecing together the reason for his awkwardness, you still wanted it just as much as the moment before you stepped into his car. He’s probably being so awkward and no better than a 13 year old because his job made it impossible to maintain a stable relationship, and probably any friendships too. So you’d go easy on him if he pulls more weird juvenile shit, you told yourself.

“Now, can we go back to being adults about this?” You smiled.  
“As in?” He sort of was expecting a range of answers, but would let you fill in the blanks.   
“Jesus Christ. I mean usually this kind of stuff just happens gradually, and there’s no need to make a stupid declaration or asking each other out, okay?”  
“Right. I’m sorry. Sure.” He didn’t even bother to try and justify his profound lack of experience here, but he supposed you may have already put 2 and 2 together and figured out why.

“Glad we settled that.” A smile spread across your face, and you debated if you should move his hand to further cement your emphasis on 'adult’. 

You made up your mind, and took the risk, pulling his hand even closer. “I can get used to this,”After hearing that, you took it a step further and pulled his hand right up to your core. You were wearing a skirt so you slipped his hand underneath the cloth at this point, and all that was between his finger and your core was your panties.

“Are you trying to cause an accident? Consider yourself lucky that I'm an excellent driver.” His tone sounded cocky but a bit sarcastic. You could tell he was fairly cocky with his statement because he promptly started rubbing his thumb along your clit, seeming to know exactly where it was. You thought he barely knew how relationships worked? Maybe he’s had hookups then.

Or perhaps with age comes wisdom of anatomy too? It would take someone your age a chunk of their ego and 2 minutes to find that spot and willingly pleasure you without demanding reciprocity, but he went straight for it and wasted no time poking around. He felt you twitch and react to his touch almost instantly; he knew you weren't expecting that. You scooted a bit closer to the driver's side seat and spread your legs a bit more, suddenly feeling greedy, and held back the urge to moan or whimper. He kept rubbing circles into your bundle of nerves with steady pressure, ignoring that your panties were definitely done for. 

“I bet I can make you cum by the time we get home, and if I don't, we make it two, three, four, five, six, once we get inside, hmm? He shot a smirk at you before putting his eyes back on the road, so casually. “That ‘adult’ enough for you?”

Your heart nearly stopped hearing that. But he was anticipating that much, and stopped his ministrations for a moment. “That sounds like an interesting idea.” You swallowed hard, and Leon resumed. Within moments you were writhing next to him again and he seamlessly re-adjusted his hand to slide his middle finger past your panties and along your slit from the top, his hand was at the same angle as if you were doing this yourself. Not even you could do it for yourself like that… Maybe it's the bigger fingers? 

He paused again, much to your discontent.   
“If it's too much you can tell me to stop, sweetheart.”  
You squeezed his hand with your thighs as hard as you could and let out a protesting grumble.   
“Okay okay, I see how it is…  
...I knew you'd like that.”

Leon continued with his eyes glued to the road, and eventually he gently inserted his middle finger once it was covered in enough of your slick, performing a come hither motion to reach that spot he knows you like. He knows what he's doing, and he knows how to do it.  
“Holy shit, you're tight.”  
“You're gonna feel amazing when I can finally put my cock inside you. And I can't imagine how fucking tight you'll get when you cum on my cock.”

That was all so delightfully dirty. Yes, this is exactly what you meant. You were trying your very best to not let a sound escape you but you felt that your composure was tiring quickly, you wanted to moan his name already, and you felt your release was impending. Just a little while longer…

“Now cum for me.” He took his eyes off the road when he said that, if only for a moment. It made all the difference though and it was like a command you couldn't resist. He seemed so clueless and amateur just minutes ago. That was definitely an interesting twist to his personality.

“Fuck, Leon,” you panted breathlessly. You clutched his forearm holding it in place so desperately, as your release washed over you and your body trembled uncontrollably. A moan did make its way past your lips but you figured you couldn't stop it anymore at this point and there's nobody else around to hear it. 

You've also always been embarrassed that you tremble or flail around when you finish and can't control it, but Leon seemed to really like that, because holy crap, he was tempted to pull over and just fuck you in the back seat now, and make you do that over and over again.

Yes, he thought you were very attractive, but he has more constraint than someone your age and he's been keeping his member somewhat at ease the whole night so far, but now it's just flat out raging and throbbing, causing a dull ache in his pants as his cock pressed against the fabric. He knew his patience was going to come to an end, and so was he. Either by your hand, or inside you. 

“Feel good?”  
You were too out of breath to answer, and just nodded your head even though you knew he may not see you, but he did.   
“I'm sorry for that though, I… I can't really control it.”  
“Do you have any idea how fucking hot that is?”  
“... Apparently not.”   
“That's really fucking hot. Take it from me, an old perverted bastard.”

You blushed, but thankfully it was dark and he couldn't see. His hand was rested on your thigh again, holding on firmly. He chuckled rather deviously, before he told you that he will gladly wait until he can bring you to his bed to continue if you're too uncomfortable with doing that here, need to recover a bit, or catch your breath. 

“I think that's the best idea… But are you really sure? That's gonna happen again.”  
“Oh so now you're the one asking those questions?”  
“I don't know, it's embarrassing and I don't like it.”  
“Doesn't it feel good though? To finish? Sure seems like it does.”  
“I guess that's the tradeoff then.”  
“Sweetheart, that's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Ever. Whoever was with you and didn't get that reaction out of you, or didn't like it is a fucking man-child.”  
“I guess… Wait why would you know that? You literally asked me out like a teenager.”  
“Yeah well you’re the first to want to date my sorry ass in at least 20 years. The rest just wanted to fuck. Was that what you wanted to know?”  
“It’s sufficient.”  
“Anyway, they're dumb. You've already got me tempted to just pull over and fuck you here,” He joked. “But I'd rather get you somewhere a lot more comfortable first and warm you up a little more, and treat you real nice.”

That comment piqued your interest. “You're awfully generous for having that much fucking cash in the bank.” Your tone was a bit snark as if in disbelief.   
“Are you saying I could just throw money at some escorts to suck me off or be a fuck toy whenever I want? I could, but that's not what I want. I want a connection.”  
“And you think we have one?” You let out a subtle laugh, not trying to come across as undermining his statement though, but you expected him to sense that you’re joking.   
“Like hell I do. At least on my end, and I hope on your end too.”   
“I was begging you to fuck me half an hour ago.”  
He chuckled heartily. “That's true.”

Leon gave you some more glances whenever he could, and you felt like he was working on forming some sort of sentence or comment. “You're gonna drive me nuts when I finally take those damn clothes off you.”

“Well don't lose your nuts now, because you still gotta give them to me. Give it… Uh… Nut… You know the other kind of nut?” your voice trailed off and you lost your train of thought in your totally genius pun, cackling like a swamp witch in your tipsy state. You snorted a little too, and tried to stop it. But that was just another check mark on the oddly specific ideal girlfriend checklist that Leon has in his mind. For some reason, he thought that was charming. 

“I also had a terrible sense of humor when I was your age. That's adorable.”  
“I had some drinks. That doesn't count. And that's a real word…”  
“So instead of saying that I'll cum all over your tits, you young people say ‘I'll nut on your tits’?”  
“Yes that works.”  
“Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind for you.” You laughed off his comment, but couldn't help to wonder what it would be like if he did that. Leon had one last important thing to make sure to bring up though. 

“And if you just decide you want to go to bed, cuddle a bit, get some sleep or talk about life and why it sucks that's fine too. No pressure about having sex.”  
“How cute and considerate of you…”  
Leon didn't really know if that comment was passive aggressive or sarcastic and he was sort of afraid to ask, maybe you've had some bad experiences. You changed the subject again though either way. 

“So how long is the drive, you said it'll be long?”  
“Maybe 30-35 minutes.”  
You squinted at him through the darkness of the vehicle. “Why would you drive that far to sit in that shitty bar?”  
He chuckled nervously, but did go ahead to answer your question.  
“I was actually only planning on going there once because I was in town and wanted a drink, but that was the night you also showed up there.”   
“Oh really?” The tone in your voice indicated you weren't quite buying it. But then again, he really did have no other reason to drive that far.

“I mean it, y/n. As dumb as it sounds.”  
“And what about work?”  
“I work on a sort of… As requested-basis. I thought you’d figure that out, sweetheart.”  
“Like a callboy?”   
He scoffed at your joke initially, but still found your banter to be oddly charming. “Your callboy, maybe.” Yikes, that was cheesy.  
“it's ironic that I still don't have your number isn't it?”  
Leon almost totally forgot about that.

“Oh… That's true. I forgot about that. My phone's on the console, you can put your number in it.” You reached to grab his phone off the console and were so amused that it was set up exactly how you'd imagine a guy in his 40s would have his phone set up: default wallpaper and apps are totally disheveled and placed everywhere. But it also surprised you he had no lock on it at all.

“You need a new wallpaper.”  
“Yeah? Maybe I could use a picture of you.”  
“What if someone just thinks I'm your daughter?” You joked, but that was a valid point.   
“You're just gonna have to send me something really raunchy so that anyone who sees it knows that is definitely not my daughter.” you scoffed, but ultimately made your way to his contacts and typed in your number. You had the audacity to save your own number as “Y/n ❤️” and gave him an innocent look as you placed his phone back on the center console. The look on his face when he finds that will be priceless if you get to see it or not. 

“Saved it. You'll find it easily.”  
“What do you mean, did you not just type in your name?...” You smirked.  
“Find out later. No texting while driving.”   
“But fingering you while driving is okay, hmm?”

You should have known he's going to throw that curveball at you.   
“You did that.”  
“You put my hand there.”  
“I didn't tell you that you had to finger-fuck me, smart ass.”  
“Don't tell me you didn't want me to, and that it wasn't your intention,” He purred. 

Leon turned to look at you, and he kept his eyes on you a bit too long, ignoring the road on purpose until you answered. He knew these roads and trusted his skills easily, so he thought it was all the more amusing to stare you down while keeping the road in his peripheral vision, waiting for an answer to that cheeky question. 

While the obvious answer was yes, you wanted it and yes, that was your intention, you were still a bit taken aback by how forward and cheeky he is. He's almost worse than when he's drunk. So you stayed quiet and prayed to God he'd put his eyes back on the road and stop giving you that menacing grin. 

“it's alright princess, you can admit it. I know you wanted it. Just remember you're with a grown man here, I'm not a stupid frat boy who wants to fuck you and send you home, then never talk to you again,” He joked with you. 

He was right, that sort of comment implying that you were asking for it can be sensitive in certain contexts, and pushy guys your age certainly shouldn't be asking you that, but Leon is much older and not here for just a good time; he wants to have you around for a long time.

You've seen this guy almost every night at a bar for the past month and a half, and now you're going home with him. And he just so happens to be around 40. Is this really the best choice? Is this really what you want? You didn't know if it's the best choice, but you wanted it. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Leon's tone was playful but he was being cautious, trying to lighten up the mood a little but still ask further if maybe something is wrong. 

“No, just thinking.” He figured that maybe the weight of all this could be sinking into you now, so he left it at that.

“We’ll be there soon and then we can just relax, okay?” Where did his surprisingly soft demeanor come from? You wouldn’t question it, but gladly accepted it. “No pressure, remember that.” It seemed to you that Leon was ultimately awkward when it comes to women aside from just doing sexual things, and was surprisingly soft.

He squeezed your hand a bit tighter and with more urgency to try and get some verbal reaction out of you, he was still paranoid he spooked you. “Are you hungry either?” That ought to get a response from you. Maybe?  
“Not really. I’m fine. I could go for more drinks though…”  
“Sweetheart I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he chuckled. 

The silence was less crushing and awkward now, and you could tell that you were driving through a more well-lit residential area now. This is definitely not a normal neighborhood where you could have grown up in. Even in the dark you could tell these mansions were huge, and this was an off-limits area to the general public most likely.

“Jesus christ, you live here?”  
“Yeah. No cardboard box.”  
“Guess I should have figured.”  
“I’m not here trying to woo you with my fancy empty house that I’ve got all to myself, or my credit card. I do want to take you into my house though, maybe to the bedroom, or hot tub, that could be fun.”  
“I don’t have a bathing suit with me.”  
“Well I was implying you wouldn’t need it.” He gave you a smirk as you approached a large metal gate leading into a driveway. Talk about extra.

You’ve never seen a gate like this before, it looks like it scanned his fingerprint or something and let out a beeping noise and clicked open. You figured if he is some sort of agent he probably needs a bit more security than just a celebrity. It was still somewhat surreal to be taken into his world. Is his house going to be filled with weapons or something? Come to think of it, he was probably armed right now.

You pulled into his garage, and the light automatically switched on, kind of blinding you after having your eyes adjusted to the darkness for a fair bit. Leon also blinked for a bit adjusting to the light, but gave you a soft smile. He was glad to see your face in full detail again. He opened up the door leading into the rest of the house, extending his hand. You did sort of feel bad or low because this house already seemed pretty massive and expensive, and here you are, some random girl he picked up from a shabby bar. He figured as much, and wanted to spare you some sort of stupid house tour and offered to carry you up to his room, bridal style of course. You obliged and he promptly picked you up right from the doorway leading into the garage. He’s going to have to show you around at some point though, if you’re going to be his girlfriend.

“Damn you’re light,” he commented while walking up the stairs. You wanted to throw some snarky comment at him, but refrained. After he set you down on his bed, he gave you a playful look and tossed his jacket off, approaching the bed. You shimmied backwards towards the headboard, and Leon quickly closed in the distance, crawling towards you. You thought he was about to pin you down, but he sat beside you and wrapped an arm around you. It seemed like he was indeed far too awkward and excited to do much else, his cocky statements may as well have come from another man at this point and not the one beside you. 

“Don't you have a weapon on you or something, Mr. Super agent?”  
“Thanks for reminding me about that actually.”  
Leon reached for his belt, where he indeed did have a knife in a holster. He didn't have his handgun with him though.   
“I almost forgot about that.” you wanted to make an old man joke and something about memory loss, but figured that's in poor taste. 

With the knife no longer on him or anything else that could get in the way, he pulled you in a hell of a lot closer, onto his chest as he laid his head down on the pillow. Leon’s fingers wandered to your hair, playing with individual strands of it with some sort of childlike fascination. You were silent, but could hear and feel his heart beating as you lay your head on his chest, and the fabric of his shirt was quite thin leaving very little up to interpretation or imagination. He was definitely still very nicely toned and in shape, better than a lot of men your age. Would make sense that he needs to be in peak physical condition should his service be needed. 

You really wanted to let your hands wander, especially towards the tent in his pants. He's been starved for any shred of human touch so he was greedily absorbing and enjoying your company and the feeling of your body pressed to his. 

Leon was keeping quiet and didn't want to sound pushy, but his cock was also aching badly right now and just the throbbing alone was making it feel uncomfortably rough inside his briefs and jeans, he would bet that it would feel so much nicer stuffed inside your smooth walls, and that's definitely a thought he was keeping to himself right now, but he couldn't get it off his mind. 

“Is this really what you wanted, Leon? What happened to your little sales pitch in the car?” You asked. Hearing his own name leave your lips sent more jolts of arousal to his cock and he winced at the sting of his roughed up skin rubbing against the fabric, and bucked his hips ever so slightly, which you felt. A small smile started to build at the corners of your mouth, figuring out what you'd just done to him. All he knew is that he wants you to say his name again. And for the love of god, please touch him. It hurts so much. 

You lifted your head and wanted to get a better view of what you were about to seek out with your hands, and Leon almost smashed your head right back against his broad chest because he thought you were trying to get up, and he was so desperate for some relief. After you were noticeably struggling to get his belt off did he realize that you really wanted to get your hands on him right now as well. 

“Leon. Just let me see.” for some reason you kept your voice down to a whisper, even though there was no need. He immediately let go of you and let you do whatever you needed to do so that he could feel your hands around his shaft as soon as possible. He hissed at the sensation of a layer of clothing and pressure being removed from his length when you slid his jeans down his thighs and he quickly volunteered to toss them in the corner, and you enjoyed the sight of his bulge thoroughly in his boxer briefs before you would take his cock out. It was so telling of his shape and size, anything but it's actual appearance and fine detail. You could already tell that he's a bit bigger than average. 

He winced as you dragged your fingertips along his shaft and gritted his teeth. You had no idea just how uncomfortable or pained he may be but you quickly caught on and wanted to give him some relief and forgot your idea of teasing him. 

His breaths hitched as you pulled the fabric over his cock and again he swiftly pulled it off his legs entirely and discarded his shirt as well, despite the room being air conditioned and cool. His skin was so warm, it almost seemed like he had a fever. You saw goosebumps spread across his chest in reaction to the cold, but he still felt hot to the touch. 

“Aren't you a bit cold?” You asked.   
“Nope but if I do get cold I think you know what you can do to help.” Leon's eyes gave you a sly half lidded look, while he was trying to smile innocently with his lips.   
“I don’t think you’ll be cold, actually.”

Now you laid both of your hands on his length and he threw his head back. The tip was so red and roughed up from the friction and his arousal was dripping from it readily. “Fuck,” he growled. You felt him twitch and pulsate between your fingers after a few pumps to his cock. 

“Something tells me you could barely last if we did fuck right now.”  
Leon’s face turned bright red and you paused to look at him, and he gave you a nervous smile. “Well… Probably. You’re a fucking tease for sure. And it’s been months since… Nevermind. But I can guarantee you round two, sweetheart.”

You smiled contently and let out a hum before resuming to relentlessly working on his cock, hopefully trying to wear out his composure as fast as possible. Admittedly, you really did want to get even with him, even if you’d have to wait for ‘round 2’. This was really rather amateur and childish. It seems Leon was still painfully aware of this and he kept blaming himself for having such a short fuse at his age.

“Jesus Christ… You know you don't have to do this right now though, right?”  
“I want to.” You gripped him tighter, pulling harder on his cockhead and swiped your finger around his slit, trying to focus on the tip right now. 

He tried to say something but his words were entirely broken. You gave him a devilish smile as you pushed him closer and closer to finishing and hopefully rewarding your efforts handsomely with his load. Leon didn’t really make an effort to avoid any messes it seems, you both knew just how close he was and he didn’t ask you to stop. He did double check with you to make sure he doesn’t ruin your clothes though.

“Sweetheart you may wanna move unless you want a mess on your shirt,” He panted. You sort of did want a mess though, but maybe not on your clothes. So you pushed your hair back and leaned over his lap, taking his length in your mouth. He wasn’t expecting that at all and you didn’t even really have to suck on him before he finished in your mouth. All it took was a few licks across his tip before you sealed your lips around him and felt his cum spurt against your tongue. Leon held your hair up for you and let out a surprisingly loud moan as he finished.

“Fuck… Wasn’t expecting that. God damn.”  
Before letting go of him, you made sure to swallow every last drop of his release and lick him clean. “Well that’s one way to avoid making a mess.” 

You licked your lips and smiled at him. He was visibly flustered by your decision right there to just swallow all of his cum last minute. He didn’t expect you to be the naughty type. Your smile grew bigger when you noticed just how much he was blushing, and raised a brow at him.   
“I mean it, really wasn’t expecting that. But that was great.”  
You winked at him. “No problem. I liked it.” That comment caught him off guard even more. Oof. 

He started muttering again, but stumbled out of bed to pick up a bathrobe instead of getting dressed, and picked up his phone. “We should get you something a bit more nutritious before round two though, hm?” He nodded towards the door with his head, urging you to follow him down to what you presumed was the kitchen. Was he really going to try to cook?... That couldn’t end well, surely. You were more focused on the fact he was naked under that bathrobe. Not your growling stomach.

No, Leon wasn’t that cocky. He knew he couldn't cook. You followed him down the stairs into the kitchen/ living room area, and you both sat down on some stools by the island countertops. He pulled his phone from his pocket. 

“What kind of food do you like?”  
“Something was telling me you aren’t seriously going to try to cook.”  
He chuckled, and rolled his eyes playfully. “You know me so well already.”  
“And please don’t give me your ‘I feel bad’ garbage, you know I can afford some greasy takeout for you. Come on. You’re also going to need some food in your stomach because I have lots of plans for you.”  
“Looks like you know me too well yourself,” You remarked.  
“But I don’t know what you want to eat.”  
“Tell me about those plans.”  
“Nope, I’ll show you when you agree on something to eat.”  
“I don’t know, Chinese?”  
“Sounds good sweetheart.”

Leon got his phone out and probably used some app like Grubhub to pull up a Chinese menu of sorts, and passed you his phone. “Pick what you want. I can’t pronounce half this shit.” He’s right, but you wouldn’t mind hearing him try.

After picking out your food, you handed him his phone back. “Did you check your contacts?”  
“Did you save your number as something stupid?..”  
“Maybe. Go look.”

He cocked a brow at you humorously, but went to look. You knew he saw it when his cheeks suddenly turned bright red. He didn’t actually feel compelled to change it; if he was being honest he probably would have done the same with the little heart next to your name. Okay maybe he would have picked a black one, but it's the thought that counts. As he looked up to meet your amused expression, he had a smile on his face. He didn’t want to say thank you, or say that it’s cute. That look on his face should be enough.

He swallowed his words, any stupid thing he may have been tempted to say, and put his phone down after finishing up on the app. “Give it like 40 minutes.” You gave him a dreamy look, it was pretty damn adorable that you were making this hardened agent of a man with balls of steel blush with your comments. 

Leon walked around the counter back to the side you were sitting at, and wrapped his arms around you from behind, while you were still on the bar stool. Even though he threw on the bathrobe, you felt something suspiciously hard brush on your back when he embraced you. 

He nipped at your ear and your neck, kissing your cheek. Why is he so cute? Fuck. You didn't expect him to be like this, at all. He was making your heart melt a lot faster than you anticipated. He could tell you about gross zombies and how many people he’s shot and you’d be all ears. Frankly you just expected him to take you home and fuck you and then go to sleep on the couch or take you home and let you do the walk of shame into your own driveway, but this is so much better. Coming home with a boyfriend wasn’t something on your menu when you left your apartment earlier tonight, but a welcome addition.

“Don't you want to wait until the food gets here, Leon?”  
“I'm just warming you up.” 


	2. Right Place, Right Time: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the actual sex and it's counter sex and it's awkward, and yeah :)

You were pleasantly surprised after finishing your food. Both by the fact that it wasn’t that terrible, and that Leon actually seems to have table manners, and had the decency to re-dress himself to go and open up the door and front gate.

“God, I’m full,” you commented after laying the Styrofoam box to the side.  
“Well, my name isn’t God but I think I can fill you up even better.”  
If you had food in your mouth right now, you probably would have choked. His sense of humor truly was… Something else. 

“Leon... Are you kidding me?”  
“Nope, I mean it.” He pushed your takeout boxes to the far side of the counter, and picked you up and placed you on the opulent stone counter top. You winced at the cold sensation, with your bare skin touching the stone, your skirt was already riding up your waist and thighs. 

Suddenly Leon remembered he had quite the… Bomb to drop on you. Shit. He should have mentioned this in the car but he's fucked up already. He's potentially fucked up really bad and may just have to drive you home now and awkwardly delete your number. Okay stop panicking, just ask, Leon, he told himself. 

“So uh, before we do anything… Do you by chance want kids?” He looked like he was going to start sweating bullets and bricks when he asked you that. Now that's a very blunt way to ask. 

“I uhh… Don't you think that's a bit early to ask?” You chuckled nervously. Leon gave you a weird look and raised his brows. Eh, fuck it. He supposed he'd just have to say it. But he'll try to soften the blow. But not really. 

“I can take you home and we'll forget about this right now… Depends on your answer-fuck. Should have said it earlier. I'm sterile. I got a vasectomy a while ago. Irreversible one. If that’s a dealbreaker, I understand.” You huffed in surprise but also delight. Well you weren't expecting that. But that explains the lack of mentioning condoms. 

“Are you kidding me?”  
“No I'm serious. If that's a deal breaker then I'm really sorry for not mentioning it, I'm just fucking stup-”

You silenced him by pressing your tiny finger to his lips, and giggled slightly noticing how prickly his chin felt. “Shhh. No, I don’t want kids. If doctors had let me I’d also be sterile.” Leon sighed in relief; even though you just had a finger on him you could feel all the excess tenseness fall off. “Jesus Christ. Thank God. Thank you so much, y/n.”

“There’s no need to thank me for that one.”  
“Yeah, but still. I was worried I wasted your time.”  
“Even if I was hellbent on having kids I’d still stay with you. Adoption is a thing, you know.” 

The fact that you said that, implying that you could look over something like that if that were the case, made him feel all gross and warm and fuzzy. Not to mention you agreed to date maybe an hour or two ago! 

“So can we get back to what we were doing?”   
“Yes ma'am.”

He stood in front of you, and you wrapped your legs around his hips to pull him in, in addition to wrapping your arms around his shoulders and neck. His counters were really quite tall, or maybe that’s just you. But they allowed him perfect access between your legs with both his hands, and his bulge, and also his mouth if he got on his knees. You held on to each other closely, foreheads pressed together. Leon was very shy about kissing you, but he certainly wasn’t shy about laying his hands, or fingers on and inside you. You figured you’d have to make that move, but as you were pondering that move he beat you to it.

Leon’s stubble tickled your face, and his lips very lightly touched yours. He wasn’t too sure if you wanted this quite yet hence the caution. But there was really no need for caution. Once you sensed his shyness, you tugged on his shirt rather firmly, forcing him to stay close to you instead of withdrawing. If that wasn’t enough, you locked him in with your ankles pulling on his hips, and one hand wrapped around the back side of the base of his neck. 

You felt him smirk against your cheek where his lips were resting now, seemingly getting the message now. You do want him. The ticklish and prickly sensation of his scruff also made you smile before he captured you in a deep kiss, finally. With you pulling on his body almost every way you could, he could use his hands for other things.

His hands wandered around your thighs, squeezing them and stroking up and down them, alternating every so often, getting closer and closer to your core with each change of motions. As soon as he did place his hands back on your thighs, you felt pressure building inside you as well. You knew where Leon’s lips were about to land just by the tickling of his facial hair, and he was all over your neck and collarbones, which were all red by now. He wasn’t giving you hickeys or bruises, but his facial scruff grazing over your skin that intensively was making your skin look a bit more red than usual. 

You started to squirm and writhe with him teasing you with his hands and lips, and suddenly the counter didn’t really feel too cold anymore. “You know what, I could do for some dessert right now,” he commented. You questioned his intentions, but quickly assumed what he meant when you felt his fingers tugging on your underwear, urging you to take them off, or letting him take them off for you.

Once he slid them over your legs, he tossed them behind him in a humorous way.   
“I better be able to find those later.”  
“Sweetheart, they’re ruined anyway.” You pouted, but let him resume. He didn’t even bother taking your skirt off, it was resting around your waist fairly high up. Plus, the fact that he’s doing such things to you under your skirt was a bit more thrilling. Leon’s skilled fingers quickly found their way back to your core, wet and hot in anticipation of him. He dipped his middle and ring finger into your heat, performing only one ‘come hither’ motion, before pulling back out. He licked his fingers, looking you in the eyes. 

“So that’s dessert to you?” You watched as a sly smirk spread across his face, lowering himself down to his knees, so that his face was at the same height as your midsection. “Mhm.” 

He cheekily stuck his head under your skirt, kind of like someone putting a lampshade over their head. Sort of the same concept, right?

You couldn’t see him, and when you felt his tongue flick against your slit you shivered and trembled. A firm press from his hand on your thighs prevented you from closing your legs around his head, he wanted you to keep your legs spread for him. One of your hands wandered to his hair, and he grunted when you tugged on it, and pressed his tongue flat against your entrance, before licking all the way up to your clit before he started to gently suck on it. You moaned his name as he kept doing that.

Before his head emerged from underneath your skirt, he said, “Damn you really do taste good.” After he stood up, he pulled you close again, forehead to forehead. 

“Did you like that?”   
“Mhm.”

Instead of responding he slipped a finger underneath your skirt, getting back to your slit. With the pad of his finger, he stroked along your entrance, just waiting for you to buck your hips and essentially fuck his fingers. “Come on,” he whispered into your ear before navigating back to your lips. You whimpered and squirmed around on the countertop, quietly saying his name, pleading for him. He hushed you with his other free hand cupping your mouth, continuing to tease you until you bucked your hips closer to his fingers. “Move, sweetheart.” 

Leon's eyes were staring right into yours, and they looked so hungry. Instead of resembling a shallow, warm pool of calm water his eyes were more like a vast, deep ocean, with a hungry predator lurking beneath. There’s no real going back now; he wants you and he will have you.

You obeyed, and moved your hips forward to meet his finger ready to slide into your heat. You moaned into his hand cupping your mouth once you felt his finger inside you, and immediately found your G spot again. Instead of stimulating that one spot, he repeatedly pushed his finger in and out of your entrance, and you bucked your hips into his fingers and hand greedily. Every time you moaned and whimpered he just smirked and occasionally stuck his other finger in your mouth instead for you to suck on.

Eventually he opted to hold your hips in a vice grip on one side and started to liberally push two fingers in and out of you, curling them to reach that spot you liked. Leon paid close attention to just how much you were tightening up around him; he let go of your mouth now anyway. He wanted to hear that moan without his hand in the way, and hold you steady. As he brought you closer and closer, he kept saying, “that’s it, sweetheart,” and gave you little kisses. 

Finally, your release came crashing over you, shaking your whole body again, moaning his name. You tried to keep as still as possible, and that sure did fail. Leon held onto your hips, trying to stabilize you while you squirmed and writhed in pleasure against his fingers, buried up to the knuckle inside of you. 

“That's a good girl. You want more?” He asked, before licking his fingers clean that just spent a few solid minutes as deep inside you as possible. The temperature difference was noticeable against his tongue, and he loved how your arousal tasted.

“Jesus Christ, Leon…”   
“You should make up your mind sweetheart, am I God, Leon or Jesus Christ?” He teased.   
“Oh shut up.” 

Leon gave you a warmer smile this time, not quite as devious as before. “You did want more though, right?” You nodded, to which he responded by embracing you and resting his chin on your shoulder, waiting for your okay. From being pressed against you like this he could literally feel your heart pounding so he figured he should give you a small break. 

You weaseled yourself out of his grip again, making a beeline towards his pants. Leon stopped you though.   
“Thought you wanted more?”   
“I want you to fuck me, for God's sake.”  
“Hmm, you do?” The dirty look on his face sent more little jolts of arousal and need to your core, still needy. Leon leaned forward for another kiss, while unclasping your bra on your back, slipping his hand underneath the fabric. His tongue twisted with yours and he was getting greedy, you can tell. 

Leon expertly discarded your bra, but kept your shirt on. His palm ghosted over your breasts underneath the garment, and he squeezed each of them gently, with his other hand supporting your back. You tilted your head, and looked at him. He looked so riled up and eager right now, it was almost comical. When he noticed that look on your face, he quickly discarded his shirt and began to unbutton his pants. He figured you were getting impatient. Watching him strip for you, so eager, was delightful. 

His physique was really unique, even though it’s nothing spectacular. You liked it though. His chest was smooth, broad and toned, but nothing too muscular as he was rather lean. He also had that pronounced V line that you loved so much, and you let your fingers idly wander to trace them on each side. Immediately you felt goosebumps form on his skin at your touch. You swatted his hands away from his button and zipper, after you traced his V line down to his pants and hooked your fingers around the belt loops. 

He let you do it now; take off his pants and tease him as you see fit. With your palm, you cupped the bulge in his pants from the underside, stroking upward. Leon pressed his eyes shut while biting his lip, and briefly regretted letting you take control of this. But he’d let you have your way with him, for now.

You could barely wait until you feel him inside of you, the thought was consuming you, and you were tempted to just pull his pants down far enough to grab hold of his length and guide it inside you. Because damn, you were wet and needy for this man. He held your face and watched contently as you fumbled his button and zipper open, he could see you’re shaking. You ended up pulling his pants down far enough to also be able to fully pull down his boxers. You didn’t care or mind much if he took them off, but he stopped and went ahead to get rid of them for you.

Again, he was now fully undressed and you still just had a shirt and skirt on, but that seemed fine by him. Once he approached you on the counter, in addition to pulling your shirt up to expose your breasts he grabbed hold of the stretchy waistband of your skirt and scrunched it in his hand; using it to pull your body closer and leverage your weight. That certainly added another little thrill, him holding onto you by your waistband. 

He didn’t even let you touch him, but instead motioned you to lean back and let him support you, while he guided his cock to your heat with his free hand. You bucked your hips almost instinctively when you felt his tip prod at your entrance, fighting to get him deeper inside you. Leon gave you a smile and cupped one side of your face again, maintaining his grip on your skirt, pulling your body closer to his and holding on for purchase. He was far enough to not need his hands anymore to push inside you, all he needed to do is roll his hips forward but he did so agonizingly slowly, you wished he’d just snap forward and shove it inside you all at once.

Would that hurt? Yes. Would you wince? Yes. But you felt a painful emptiness and hungered for that stretching feeling and stinging sensation. Leon felt that it was a tight fit and didn’t want to do that for your own sake. 

“Does that feel ok?” You nodded.  
“More than okay.”

He smirked, and applied a bit more pressure, pushing into you a bit harder, sinking his length inside you. Now you could feel him stretching you out and expanding inside you, and he felt like you were getting tighter and tighter, constricting his cock in your walls. He grunted a few times, and took a few deep breaths, but you were holding up a lot better. You were taking this like a champ. You wanted it so badly anyway, and knew what to expect. He didn’t really know what he’s in for, or into until now. Sex is so different with feelings, he thought to himself.

As there was only about one inch left, he asked you if you could take the rest, and you assured him that you’d be able to take it either way and begged him to just roll his hips forward and fully insert it. You dug your ankles into his hips and bucked your hips forward, trying to do it for him but he eventually obliged and bottomed out inside you with one smooth motion. He let out a couple deep breaths, looking down at where your bodies were conjoined. He was worried that he’d hurt you pulling it all the way back out now, so he moved his hips backwards slowly and felt a lot of resistance, as if you were holding on to him for dear life. You did wince a bit, but nodded at him when he gave you a concerned look. “Just keep going, It’ll let up,” you reassured him. 

Leon’s grip on the fabric of your skirt loosened, and he tucked some of your hair out of your face before bringing you in for another kiss, hopefully sidetracking you from the slight discomfort, and it sure did. You were totally distracted by his lips and tongue stroking over your own that he caught you off guard when he began rocking his hips rhythmically. 

“Fuck,” you whimpered. Leon just smiled and resumed holding onto you with the band of your skirt, holding on for purchase as he rutted into you. You enjoyed the feeling of him filling you up so much, you begged him to pull further out and push even further in, take you as deep as possible and make use of every inch. He gladly obliged, and sped up the pacing.

Your arms were firmly wrenched around his neck and shoulders and you kept your legs wrapped around him with constant pressure. He pressed his forehead against yours, and you felt him let go of your skirt in favor of embracing your whole body, getting as close to you as humanly possible. 

“You’re just getting tighter and wetter, fuck.”  
“You feel so fucking good.”

Meanwhile you weren’t really able to talk or comment because you were fighting the urge to let your eyes roll back into your head, and bit down on your lips. Fuck, he just felt so good and you wanted him all to yourself. He was taking you exactly how you wanted. 

But, he wanted you to let go of yourself though. Leon pressed his lips on yours, attempting to take over, and convince you to let go and stop trying to be quiet. “Let me hear what I'm doing to you, hmm?”

How can you say no to that? With the next few thrusts, you felt like you were going to lose control again soon, as if just moaning makes his cock feel even better. 

“Yeah, you like that don't you?” He snickered while picking up the pace, trying to draw more lewd noises from you. Wow, you didn’t even know you could make sounds like that, but Leon sure was happy to hear and feel what he’s doing to you. And he knew you were so close to finishing because your walls were gripping him so tightly.

Inside you could feel his cock twitching but your own arousal was building up so fast and you felt like you were about to come undone if he just kept going. You begged him; “Don’t stop please.”

Well, he’s definitely not going to stop, but just hearing that was great. Leon knew you were approaching your climax so he held onto you tight and kept jackhammering into you as it hit you. 

  
The noises you made could only be described as primal, but also sensual in a way. While you found it to be quite embarrassing to have a tendency to shake and squirm uncontrollably in addition to being loud, Leon thought it was immeasurably attractive; absolutely mind blowing to get that sort of reaction out of you. That was all his doing, he made you feel like that.

You were completely out of breath when you stopped shaking, but Leon was holding still inside you, he had also finished at the same time because that was just too overwhelming. You felt it, and you certainly didn't mind. You sort of found it cute in a way.

“Sorry if that was short… I wasn't expecting that.” He tried to hold still while rummaging in the drawers next to him, which was a bit comical. As you chuckled and moved a bit you felt him anchored inside you. Yeah it was sort of stuck alright… Your muscles were tensed and tightened up around him, which would have easily milked him dry of every last drop he had to spare if he wasn't already spent. 

“I'm sorry that you're stuck.”  
“Yeah, well I'll take that as a compliment.” Leon grabbed a small white towel from the drawer, and put it underneath you. “Are you really going to ruin that towel like that? And why the fuck do you keep these in the kitchen?” Leon smiled tiredly.

“I'd say that towel is only going to be enriched.” You rolled your eyes at his stupid joke, and shifted your attention to his eyes that were glued to your core. 

“Am I going to hurt you pulling out now?” He asked, earnestly.   
“Just go ahead.” Leon nodded before slowly pulling out, and you let go of him with a popping noise, and there comes the mess. His eyes widened while watching his handiwork drip out of you now, onto that fancy looking bleached white towel. A red blush crept onto his cheeks again as he looked up at you. 

“Shit I'm really sorry. Uh… Want to get in the tub maybe?” You thought it was cute that he was flustered by getting a good look at your center and his cum dripping out of you, but which man wouldn't want to see that? 

“Anything is fine. But I didn't bring any spare clothes.”  
“Well, your skirt and shirt are intact but I could give you spares of mine. I don't know about the rest though,” He chuckled. Actually he did have some on hand but this was going to be rather awkward to explain. Sherry, his sort of little sister, left some of her stuff here along with Claire, another friend of his, and he kept it around for whenever they'd drop by. Claire's clothes were probably too big for you, but Sherry's stuff would fit you though. 

“That's fine. I don't mind.”  
“Actually I probably have some things in the guest bedroom… Now don't take this the wrong way.”  
“Wrong way?”  
“You see I escaped that stupid city in 1998 right? With another woman, and a little girl. They're both like my sisters. Sort of. They don't live here but they drop by every now and then.”  
“You were expecting me to think you hoard women's clothing?”   
“Well I hoped you wouldn't.”   
“You're gonna have to dig through that stuff yourself though. I can't dig around in what's pretty much my sisters underwear drawers. I’m probably a creep, but I’m not that creepy.”

You took his hand and held on to it. “I know Leon, seriously stop doubting everything about yourself, and stop trashing yourself.” He blushed and smiled before taking you into his arms again, and carrying you up the stairs. Naked. He was glad he didn't have neighbors right about now, considering his home had huge floor to ceiling glass windows. 

He brought you to the bathroom where he turned on the bath, and let you sit on the counter top by the sink with the towel underneath you. Leon put his own robe on, and laid another spare robe and a shirt of his from his closet over the towel warmer, which he was going to give to you. By now you pulled your shirt down and your skirt as well, but you were still very much dripping out onto that towel. He apologized for the mess again, and you kept reassuring him that it's fine. 

“So that's what you call a tub?” You asked, sarcastically. That looked more like a hot tub to you. “Well it's my tub I guess.”  
“You better share it with me.”

Leon stepped closer to you, between your legs again. He rested his hands around your hips and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Of course. I wouldn't waste all that water.” He rested his chin on your shoulder again, hugging you. You wrapped your arms around his back as well, and you both stayed that way silently, with him checking on the tub every now and then. 

The warm water made both of you a hell of a lot more tired, and it didn’t take long for you two to pass out on his bed watching some trash television and cuddling. Both of you weren’t even dressed at all, but you sure were tangled up in each other. Morning sex was definitely going to ensue. You could get used to this as a routine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next part later, it's fluffy only, depending on if you people seem to want pure filth or something wholesome I may or may not just skip it!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L bombs ahead! Sorry this isn't smut, this is just fluff :) This was the last part that was posted elsewhere already so from here on out it's full on WIP.

And so it did become a routine. After only another month, give or take a few weeks of dating and spending about 90% of your time with him, you felt like you should drop the L-bomb on him, but you felt it was too early. It always seemed too early to you. Love is a strong word; and you should use it sparingly.

Leon didn't agree with that philosophy- on the last part. Life is short, why not tell your loved ones or your lover how you feel, instead of bottling it up and shutting it out like some sensitive contaminant? But he couldn't take his own advice in this case and was paranoid about telling you, afraid that he'd come across as overbearing. 

You both have been around each other rather frequently, you've stayed at his home every single night for the past week and you almost didn't want to go back at all. Sure, this may be way too early for you to move in, but this summer was going to be a long one for you before you go back to school for your graduate program. Why not spend it with him? Your friends weren't of any concern to you, you just kept up with them via text and they did not seem to mind or be too nosy. To be honest, they think you're just seeing a sugar daddy or something.

You'd have to tell him at some point, though.

By now you've gotten so used to him you can barely sleep if he's not around; he's spent a few nights at your place after dropping you off only to find he can't stomach seeing you off and driving home alone, and you wanting his company. After just spending about 3 or 4 nights together, you developed a strong liking for the way he cradles your body and holds you close to him, as if he refuses to ever let you go. You've only spent maybe 3 nights alone in the past month. 

And he felt the same way- he feels safe around you, even if that makes little sense. He's the agent here, not you. But still, Leon cherished you so much and found a strong sense of peace and happiness in your company that he wanted to keep by his side all night. While he's not the best and never was very good at coping with his demons, you made sure they wouldn't even come close to bothering him just by being with him. All his negativity and persistent, nagging guilt and depression was gone when he was around you. 

In the past 3 years his career has calmed down substantially as well, which did help, despite the fact that he had more time to drink. He hasn't been sent away since 2017, and mostly works from home by now and is unofficially in charge of consulting the DSO and BSAA on matters related to assessing threats, down to just suggestions and organization based on his years of rounded up experience. He could still prove to have good information for Rebecca's research, too. 

In the odd case he did have to show up, it was because he was tasked to assist with new trainees and recruits. No matter how much he insisted that he is “a shitty mentor who would clock in hungover and depressed, only to show the rookies what they're in for if they're hunting zombies for too long”, they still insisted on his help.

Truthfully, he's not really bound by anything aside from a passion to protect. He could easily retire now- and it's not like it's not an option, even though he's nowhere near retirement age. He's in a bit more of a special situation, and has the funds to retire at any time now. Hell, he could even pay off your graduate degree upfront right now, and there would barely be a dent in his savings; it's just pennies to him. 

Another reason he was hesitant to officially retire was simply that he doesn't want to feel like a retiree. Even though he's dating you and admittedly fully intends to make you his wife, he would see himself as a loser if he retires now and runs off with his lover like some irresponsible billionaire’s stuck up son. But then that begs the pesky predicament of first having to just tell you he loves you- and then wait even longer to propose to you. He also feared that just retiring could intimidate you because the implications are quite clear. 

Sure, he's an “old” man, but he knows what he wants. He's not someone to make poor decisions when it comes to serious matters despite his tendency to just take things day by day now. You're something he wants in his day-by-day, every day. And he made up his mind, and set things into motion once he was sure. 

It was the beginning of July, and you were sat outside by the pool at Leon's house enjoying the last bit of evening sun together. He is indeed an awful cook, and he looked decently stupid bringing home boxes of pizza to devour with you next to the pool when any other rich person would be throwing a fancy potluck of sorts with this sort of abode. And you found that little detail about him endearing.

The weather was still awfully hot and humid, and only in the evening was it truly pleasant to cool off in the pool. Otherwise, you'd lounge around more or less on top of him on the couch with the AC blasting in your faces from every direction. 

You got used to the fact that your boyfriend lives here, and it didn't bother you anymore that he was filthy, stinking rich, technically. For a while you felt like your presence just devalued his property and you felt bad for coming over, but to him you were definitely an invaluable enrichment to his whole life. In fact it really grew on you and you immensely appreciated the fact he's actually well off, and there will be no bickering about who's doing more work or who's the breadwinner here. 

Clearly it's him, but he's not exactly proud or happy with it, nor did he expect it. It made your life a hell of a lot easier when you didn't have to worry about saving gas, rationing your groceries and saving to pay your bills and feed yourself, and he understood that but would never leverage that against you. He felt it's the least he can do with his excess savings without just blindly tossing money at you for breathing in his general direction like a disillusioned sugar daddy. Even though he'd totally do that for you. 

Either way, based on the fact that you've already more or less moved in with him, he was still trying to figure out how the hell to even ask if you want to move in. Should he even ask? He feels like he should, because he doesn't want you worrying about your bills and your car when you spend most of your time here and he would rather get that sorted out for you, not to mention share his space with you fully and indulge in your company permanently. There was also a bit of domestic charm to the idea of taking care of you and providing for you, something that was alien to him before he met you. 

“So… I've been thinking.” Leon was hugging you from behind, albeit in an awkward position in the pool as the sun was setting, you both went for a dip after finishing your romantic pizza dinner, sitting by the pool and getting grease everywhere. His neighbors if you could even call them that, would surely cringe at this low-brow behavior. 

“You? Thinking?” You joked. He was tempted to splash you, but his stomach was churning and his mind was racing ahead of him trying to think of how he should present his plans to you. You had a small sense of dread, feeling like he was still trying to approach something serious here. 

“Y/n, believe it or not, I have been doing some thinking lately.”

For a moment that scared you, and you wondered if your gut feeling was deceiving you. Was he going to try to break something off? 

“A-about us?” You asked him, nervously. Almost instantly, he felt bad for worrying you for a moment, he didn't have bad news for you at all. “No, silly. I think about you a lot, but I've done some more serious thinking recently. And my brain already hurts,” He chuckled lightly, before pressing a kiss to your cheek, from an awkward angle seeing as he's sort of standing on a slope in the pool. 

Something in his tone of voice was telling you that this is serious this time, though. His voice almost always sent icy hot chills down your spine, and you loved the way you could feel his body heat radiate off the two of you and the contrast with the cooler water. His low voice broke your train of thought again. 

“It's about my work. Mostly. And I have a question for you.”

Oh no… Was he about to take off? Your heart sank again and you could feel that pesky sensation of tears rushing to your eyes even though he had nothing bad to say at all. 

“You do?”   
“Did you miss the first part of what I said, sweetheart?”   
“No, I didn't.” This time he noticed you sounded upset. Fuck, he's too menacing and mysterious for his own good sometimes. That forces him to just coyly admit to the softest things ever in the most corny way possible by most people's standards. 

“Sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. But let's get out of the pool, I'm not trying to drown you here. I promise everything is fine.” You had a confused look on your face, but he was already picking you up and moving towards the steps near the shallow part of the pool, sweeping you up in his arms. He placed you down gently on one of the lounge chairs around the poolside, and draped a towel over you before slinging one around his neck, and pulled another chair right in front of yours to sit on. 

“You know I suck at this.” He let out a sigh and took a deep breath. Ah. Now you noticed it's one of those times where he realizes he scared the crap out of you and is going to have to just tell you what's going on.

“I'm retiring. Not like I was doing much at all this summer. But I've talked to my supervisors, and everyone else at work and told them about my decision.”

You knew his job was the last little source of consistent bitter reminders about his past for him, so you didn't want to sound like you're too happy about it even though he'd understand if you were. 

“And they're letting you go?”  
“Well yeah. Most agents don't even get the chance to retire, as dark as that sounds. I guess it's not even retiring at that point. On paper and for taxes it's just unemployed.” You figured that it makes sense, and that there's probably some special arrangement made for him to evade those pesky guidelines about retirement and income, because there's no way to live a normal life and retire in this line of work. 

“So, what was that question about?” He noticed your mood picked up and figured that the previous topic was cleared up now and he didn't need to do more explaining. He looked at his lap before looking back up to you. His eyes were catching the last bits of sunlight breaking through the clouds and lit up. That almost just caught you off guard and put you in a trance. He's so damn handsome. He could tell you anything right now and you'd believe it, or ask anything of you and you'd say yes. 

But you snapped out of it, and remembered that he doesn't even know what his stupid looks are capable of doing to you. And he wouldn't ever really know, he's pretty oblivious. “I uh…” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Okay, I said I suck at this but uhh… I-”  
“I was gonna ask you if you'd like to move in.”

Before you had an answer, you knew he's about to spit more awkwardness out at you and try to justify that question in the most idiotic ways possible. He was already blabbering about something while you ignored him staring at the ground and trying to scramble up an excuse. 

“Leon, I'd love to. Now shut up.” You giggled as you laid a hand on his cheek, feeling his stubble and warm skin burning underneath your fingers. He was a bit stunned and overwhelmed, which was often the case with you and your demeanor and patience towards his antics. He's not exactly very smooth or wise, at least for his relative age. He knew next to nothing about how relationships work at all, and you've been his first in literal decades. 

“Really? You will?”  
You grabbed the sides of his face now, a bit more playfully. “Yes. Do I have to buy you a billboard or something, saying ‘Yes Leon, I want to move in with you’?”

He wriggled himself out of your grip which surprised you, and you worried you annoyed him perhaps. He gave you a shy look, before lowering the volume of his voice significantly.   
“I was just paranoid you’d think that’s too soon.”  
“I’m glad you asked because I’d feel like a gold digger or something if I had to ask,” you added, smiling at him. Yes, it was clear that was more or less a joke, but you still did worry about it. Thank god that brought a smile back on to his face.

“I’d still love you the same even if you were after my money, for the most part.” It took you awhile to process what he said, but you passed that ‘love’ part off as a poor use of a figure of speech; you thought he was just trying to convey that he wouldn’t have minded if you asked first. But now that nagging question wouldn’t leave you alone. Should you point out what he just said or ask him if he means it in a more serious way? It seemed to be humorous.

“Can you say that again?”  
“Say what?”  
“What you just said.”  
“I’d still love- oh..” He started to chuckle nervously. Seems like he said it by accident. That still begs the question if he meant it the way you thought he meant it.

Leon put his palms right on top of his face in shame but kept giggling. That’s really quite juvenile of him, but it’s part of his charm after all. It’s why you yourself love him. But you wanted to keep that to yourself.

Finally he removed his hands from his face, but he was still avoiding looking at you. “I’m sorry that just kind of slipped.”  
“So you meant it, like literally?” It took him a few moments to decide on answering or not. He leaned back into the chair, withdrawing himself from you. He gave you an intense look, and took a deep breath while gripping the arm rests of the chair so firmly, his knuckles turned white.

After some more intense stares, he answered, “Yes.” Well, that was simple. “I’m sorry.” This time he slumped forwards, putting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. Your heart was racing, and you did feel very happy. You still really didn’t want to drop that same bomb on him though, even though it seemed a tad unfair. You stood up to walk behind his seat, and wrapped your arms around him, after flinging the towel away. It landed in the pool. Woops. You’d notice that much later, but it’s already too late.

“Leon, don’t be sorry. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone’s different.” He craned his neck around to look at you, and he had a weary smile on his face despite his cheeks being a deep shade of red. 

“And I can assure you that I…” You paused, arriving at the same dilemma. You didn’t want to word this the wrong way either. “Listen, I know it’s only been like 3 months since we met, and maybe this is going a bit fast… But it’s okay to feel strongly. It's still valid. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel strongly… For you.” 

Leon smiled widely again, and pulled you in for a kiss. He sure has a thing for kissing you in awkward angles. He whispered a quick ‘thank you’ into your ear as he withdrew from you, before looking for his towel.

“Where’d you throw that?” He scanned the surroundings, it was starting to get dark but he saw his towel bobbing in the water of the illuminated pool. Judging by the cheeky look on your face he knew that you were aware where that thing landed.

“You little…” Leon gave you a smug look before charging at you and grabbing you before jumping into the pool. He jumped into the mid-shallow end, he didn’t want to accidentally push your head underwater or push you into the shallow part and have you hit your head. After you emerged from the water, he flicked around his hair out of his face, spraying some water at you coming off of his hair, smiling cheekily. 

“I deserved that.” You giggled but were cut off as Leon gently pulled you back into his arms again, but he was standing in a spot too deep for you to stand upright. So he lifted your legs up to make sure you’re wrapped around his body, and held onto you tightly. With his forehead against yours, he pressed another kiss onto your lips, a lot more passionate and slow than earlier. He was taking his sweet ass time with you, and you didn’t mind. He gently pulled on your lower lip, before sliding his tongue into your mouth to meet yours.

Once you both let go, a thin strand of saliva kept your faces connected. Leon noticed and awkwardly splashed some water on it to break it before giggling, and tilting his head backwards, to the side before addressing you.

“Well, now that my confession which I didn’t expect to be giving is out of the way, are you okay if I just say it? You know, just every now and then?”

“Of course. If you want to.”

He squeezed you even tighter, this time for a hug. “Fuck, I do love you though. Seriously, I’m so thankful you have the patience to put up with me. But I understand if it’ll take you longer; I am not really too useful...” As he let you go to get another look at you, he seemed a bit sad. 

“Leon, it’s okay. I knew what I was getting myself into,” you joked. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way. Just don’t overdo it to the point it has no meaning, yeah?”

He had no idea how to respond, his brain was literally just a blue screen of death right now. You could almost hear those dreadful dial-up noises coming from his person. He nodded eventually.

“I’m getting cold though now, actually.”  
Leon stumbled a bit but came back to awareness. “Oh, oh oh, shit, of course.” 

He made his way back to the steps and dashed off to get new towels. As you were drying off, he got out the pool net to fish out that towel, giving you a shit eating grin the whole time as he was clumsily fishing it out. He threw it over the fence to dry, and grabbed you by the waist before heading back inside, most likely to turn on a nice shower that he’d of course share with you, to get the chlorine off and whatnot, among other things.

After your shower you were both once more way too tired to stay up, so you headed to bed. Leon usually isn’t chatty but apparently he forgot to ask you something.

“Do you do anything for the 4th of July?”  
“Leon, I was about to pass out, but no. Why?”  
“I’m sorry babe. I just didn’t want to butt into your day.”  
“It’s only the 2nd, dumbass,” you snarked and threw a pillow on his head playfully.  
“Well tomorrow it’s the 3rd.”  
“I know how addition works, Leon. But thank you for reminding me.” You still sounded fairly lively and sarcastic so he kept going.

“Well, I don’t do anything to celebrate this hellhole of a country. I know I sound like a geezer but it’s not really what it used to be, yeah?”  
“I can only imagine.” You rolled your eyes and smiled.  
“How about an anti- 4th of July party? You and I? Hmm?” He sat up a little while chuckling, to look at you as you turned around to face him, considering you were just spooning in bed.  
“Sounds wonderful. Now let’s get some sleep.”

Leon was about to wrap his arms back around you and have you turn around, but instead you made a move towards his chest once he was on his back for a brief moment, laying your head on his chest and wrapping one leg around his. He knew this was your favorite position, and gently played with your hair as he knew that made you sleepy and melt even further into his arms. 

“Good night sweetheart. I love you.” You could tell he was snickering to himself after saying that, and you pinched his chest playfully. “I still love you, even if you’re a cheeky, little, bratty fucking goblin.” You laughed against his skin, exhaling sharply through your nose as your head bobbed a little. “Your goblin. Good night, Leon.”


End file.
